


Shell

by katwithallergies



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e14 Out of the Box, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithallergies/pseuds/katwithallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plane exploded.<br/>It burned down to a shell of twisted metal and Peter was left holding a shell of Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic. In the same universe as ["Where Everybody Knows Your Name"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/381787).

The plane exploded.

It burned down to a shell of twisted metal and Peter was left holding a shell of Neal Caffrey.

Sitting on the tarmac Peter didn’t feel even a little bit glad to have Kate’s influence out of their lives. He was broken for Neal, because he understood better than anyone else exactly what Neal had lost.

Peter gathered Neal up an bundled him into the car to take him home.

Kate’s arrival in Neal’s life had taken him from a shy mountain-boy to an uncatchable thief. Peter was terrified to find out what her exit would do.


End file.
